Digimon Adventure: Lonely Miracles
by ShadowCloud01
Summary: Twin, Fem Harry. Voldemort never killed Lily and James that night. he was still vanquished, but they think Godric did it. Read as she faces hardships and becomes a digidestined. Will she have to save the digital world alone or will she have help? Read and find out! Rated M for death and language
1. Memories of the past

It was dark. That she knew without opening her eyes. She could hear the soft breathing from the bedroom opposite to hers, her sister's room. Down the hall she could hear her twin brothers laud snoring. Getting up she checked the time on her pocket watch. 5:42 am. 'I still have time' she thought. With that thought she climbed out of the queen sized bed as quietly as she could. As quietly as she could she tiptoed out of her room. Once out, she slowly and silently walked through the hallway past her sister's room then her brothers. After she passed a few more doors she saw what she was looking for. The Potter Family Library. Once she reached the library's double doors, she opened it a little and slipped inside.

Once inside she let a sigh of relief. Every day she did this and she was scared she would get caught. She knew that should she get caught she would later regret it. Her parents didn't like her for some reason. Ever since her twin brother was proclaimed 'The Boy Who Lived' by Dumbledore the started to distance themselves from her. First it was not having time to play with her, then it was not being able to change her nappy and then it was that they couldn't take care of her. So they gave her to the house elves to care for. She knew the truth what happened that night though. She had an eidetic memory and could recall everything she ever read, seen, touched, smelled, ate and felt.

She and her twin brother Godric had been playing in their shared nursery with some colored block while they're grandmother from they're father side, Dorea Potter nee Black, watched them play with a fond smile on her wrinkled face. They're grandmother had been watching them while they're parents were attending an Order meeting. Not even 20 minutes later, while they were being put to bed, they heard a crash coming from down stairs. Quicker than an old woman in her late hundred and twenty years of age should have been able to move she was running towards the nursery door with her wand in hand. She started firing warding spell after warding spell on the door. Then she rushed towards us with a panicked expression on her face. She could already hear him dismantling her wards. 'It won't take him much longer' she thought panicking.

When she was in front of the crib she bit her thumb hard and then squeezed it with her other hand. When there was enough blood on the wound she grabbed the first she could grab. That being Alexandra. She parted her bangs and drew the rune, Sowilo, on her forehead with the blood. She then set her down on her crib and grabbed her small hands. "Quae ego loquor ad te de mea vita atque anima justo. Benedictus sis longævus superstites " she whispered with tears in her eyes. When she said that, they're hand started to glow a brilliant white. Alexandra whimpered as she tried to look away, the bright light hurting her eyes. With it done, she moved quickly to Godric to do the same but before she could, her wards fall and the door was smashed with a hurling hex. She turned her head around to see the culprit. And before she could even open her mouth to plead for her grand-kid's lives, he sent a killing her at her. She was dead before she even touched the floor.

Voldemort entered swiftly into the nursery and seemed to whisper to himself. He then pointed his wand at Alexandra's forehead. Not seeing the bloody rune in her hair covered forehead. Then he sent a jet of green light at her. Alexandra, looking close to crying from all the lights hurting her eyes, started crying when the jet of light touched her forehead and the rune started glowing a sickly red. From her forehead then came some sort of golden energy that then formed a golden bubble around her. With the golden bubble protecting her, the green jet of light bounced back at its caster. He looked surprised and horrified as the green light came closer and closer to him. Not even two seconds later he was dead.

Not long after that they're parents came rushing in with Dumbledore and half the Order on their tracks. They started fussing over their children and checking if they were okay. Dumbledore took in the scene and saw Voldemort's wand pointing at the space in the crib where Godric had been and then saw the cut he got from where wood from the door scratched him forming a v shaped cut on his chest. He then put two and two together and then exclaimed with wide eyes and a beaming smile as he took Godric from his father's arms and said turning to face them all "I present to you The Boy Who Lived!"

They then moved to Potter Manor seeing that they were only staying in Godric's Hollow because Dumbledore had said that it was safest. But before moving they had a funeral for their grandmother. James looked horrified and was sobbing. Lily hugged him, locking sad herself.

After that, her life had been lonely. Her parents started distancing themselves from her and since the house elves had other things to do around the mansion, she was usually left alone after she could read, walk and talk. Only her little sister for a year interacted with her.

She shook her head, getting back on track. She went from bookcase though bookcase, grabbing the little books she hadn't read yet. With all her alone time she had read almost the entire Potter Library, even the restricted section. She looked at her watch and silently cursed. 6:24 am. She shook her head furiously and started to walk in a fat pace to her bedroom mindful of being as quiet as possible. When she got to her room she ran to her bed but stopped when she saw her calendar. July 31. 'It's my birthday' she thought surprised. 'My eight birthday'. Again, she shook her head and went straight to the bed. She hid the books under it and then she climbed onto the bed. It took a few minutes but she silently fell asleep. Not seeing her computer screen starting to glow nor seeing the device that said computer had dropped onto her desk.


	2. Of Birthdays and Waterfalls

Alexandra wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not. Everything seemed so real yet she had never seen these monster any ware in the wizarding world. Since she knew that in the wizarding world didn't have any kind of monster that looked like the one she was seeing she decided it must be a dream. Since it was a 'dream' she decided to just go with it. The monster was huge, was yellow with a brown helmet and three spikes on his head. He looked like a T-rex she had read in a book about dinosaurs. The monster was fighting another monster that had the appearance of a parrot, but huge.

Abruptly, the scene changed. She could now see what seemed like a camp. She started walking around until she was by a river. She could see seven kids playing in the river. They seemed to be having fun, but apparently it wasn't to last. The weather seemed to change abruptly from hot and sunny to cold and stormy. The kids were about to get out of the river when a huge wave of water carried them of stream. She watched horrified as the wave submerged them and carried them seemingly to the end of the river. While the scene moved, so did she. While the wave seemed to go down river, she followed it and tried to do something, anything to save the kids but it was all in vain. She couldn't use her magic, it seemed. It seemed forever but the wave finally arrived at the end of the river. She could now see the bodies of the seven kids floating in the water.

She stared horrified. Her face stained with tears. She had never seen anybody die other than her grandmother, and when she died it was because of a killing curse. Seeing them die like that made her realize that there were a lot of ways to die. None of them pretty in her mind. She might be super smart and more mature than somebody her age but she was still an eight year old girl. Seeing somebody die like that was horrifying in her mind. To die drowned while a wave carried your body off stream.

She decided that this wasn't a dream but a nightmare. She wanted to wake up. This was horrible. She stared at the bodies floating in the water. She couldn't see the entire body but she could see their heads. Two were smaller than the others. One had blonde hair while the other had red. The other figures were bigger, she guessed they were older. One had blonde hair like the littlest figure, another had long chestnut hair with a pink hat floating nearby, she guessed it was a girl. Another figure had strange blue hair. She had never seen somebody with blue hair like that, that wasn't dyed or the person wasn't a metamorphagus like that Tonks girl that was Sirius cousin. She stared at the strange sight before she turned her eyes to the last of the floating bodies. Another one had a blue hat and the last one she could see had the bushiest hair she had ever seen. While she stared at the floating bodies she started to fade. When she saw the last of them she faded completely.

When she woke up she sat one the bed with a start. She was sweaty and trembling still from the nightmare. 'It was just a nightmare' she thought. She calmed herself down and grabbed her pocket watch from the night stand next to her bed. She opened it. 9:14 am. She sighed and then got out of the bed. She then headed to the bathroom. When she entered the bathroom she passed her mirror only to turn around. She stared at her reflection. She looked terrible. Her dark red, almost blood red, hair was a mess. Her face pale with dark bags under her eyes. Her green eyes glistening with tears because of the nightmare. She then turned around and continued what she was doing.

After her shower she felt refreshed. She looked like she always did too. She then dressed in some jean shorts that barely touched her knees, a light red t-shirt and red sneakers. After dressing, she went to go to the kitchen but before she could even take a steep out of her room, she paused. She turned around and looked at her room. Something was different with her room. She knew her room from the inside so she knew when something was out of place.

She started to inspect her room with an intense gaze. The walls were a light red with some brown swirls. Her bed was in the middle of the room. The covers a light red color with the same brown swirls. The bed was still messy so she snapped her fingers and it made itself. Still looking, she saw her computer in the back of the room in a mahogany desk near a bookcase filled with books. She then saw what was different. A small device was in her desktop. She grabbed and examined it. It was small and a light blue color. After she examined it she put it in her pocket of her jean shorts and went to the kitchen for some breakfast. While walking to the kitchen she wondered about the device. What was it? How did it get in her desktop?

When she reached the kitchen she made herself a sandwich then went to the dining room and saw that her family was already eating breakfast and chatting happily with each other. The dining room table was huge so she sat down on the farthest chair from them. They didn't even notice her presence, except from her younger by a year's black haired sister's, Rose, usual good morning and wave.

After she ate she went to her room and closed the door and locked it. She then went towards her bed and took out her books from under it. After pulling them out, she sat in her bed and started reading. Hours passed and she was already on her seventh and last book. After finishing it, her thoughts went to her nightmare. The vivid image of the seven bodies in the water still in her mind. After thinking a little more on the nightmare she pushed it out of her was just a stupid nightmare. Yet even with the images pushed in the back of her mind, she still felt the terror, the horror of it.

She looked out her window and wasn't surprised to see it was dark. When she read time always passed for her. She could hear her parents and their friends singing Godric happy birthday. She sighed. They always forgot her. They never went to get her for her own birthday party. They never cared. Her eyes watered. They didn't care about her. Not her parents. Not her brother. Not even her sister cared enough to say happy birthday to her. Only Sirius ever seemed to care and even that was waning. Every time Sirius came for a visit they didn't let him talk to her, always keeping him busy with talking (Lily and James) pranking (Godric) and telling stories (Rose). He didn't have time for her anymore. But at least he made time to bring her a birthday present every year when her parents wouldn't.

'Speaking of presents Sirius should be here right a bought…' Alexandra thought as she looked at her watch 'now'. Right as she thought that, her bedroom door opened and Sirius came in.

"Sirius!" she exclaimed in happiness and hugged him. He smiled at her and hugged her.

"What are u doing here pup" Sirius asked her. "You weren't in the party".

"I didn't feel well so I stayed in my room" Alexandra lied easily and Sirius believed her. He always did. With everything her parent told him about her he believed everything she told him.

"Oh, okay. Well I came to give you your gift" Sirius said giving her a wrapped box. Alex beamed and took the box. Soon after giving her the present, Sirius became awkward. While she unwrapped the present he slipped out the door and went to rejoin the party downstairs. She sighted. He always did this after giving Alex her present. 'At least he remembers me' she thought. When she unwrapped her present she looked at the box that was in her hands. It was a plain wooden box. She opened the lid slowly and her eyes widened when she saw what was inside.

Inside the box were a wand box that seemed really old and a mockeskin pouch with an undetectable extension charm and a feather light charm cast on it, as said on a note inside the box. The wand apparently belonged to her grandmother, Dorea Potter nee Black. It had been made custom made for her so she didn't know how she could use it. It was made from unbreakable glass with what appear as a white feather that seemed to glow with a glowing light. It was beautiful. And she felt drawn to it. She slowly raised her hand and grabbed the wand. As soon as her hand touched the glass the feather started to glow a brilliant golden color.

After the glow died down she opened her eyes. She didn't know she had even closed them. She was confused. She felt a connection to the wand. But that couldn't be. The wand should only work for her grandmother. She was still for a while. Then she remembered what her grandmother had done to her before she died.' I give you everything' she had whispered. Then the brilliant white light.

She dint know what that did but if it made her able to use her grandmother's wand then she was lucky. She could do wand less magic but the more powerful the spell the more tired she got, so she usually dint do anything really powerful. But now that she had a wand she could do the more powerful stuff. Alexandra was beaming with happiness at the thought.

She took the pouch and hanged it around her neck from the strings like a necklace. Then she took the wand and put it in her nightstand. She was feeling a little sleepy so she decided to take a nap. She laid in the bed and closed her eyes.

When she woke up it was really dark outside. She was really hungry; she had forgotten to eat dinner, so she went to the kitchen to see the house elves still cleaning up. When they saw her they started doing acting strange, even for them. One of them took her pouch from her neck before she could even say anything. Others began to pop out of the kitchen to look for stuff around the house. The house elves even began to set food in containers, enchanting them with a preservation charms on the food. Then, the elve that took her pouch returned. They immediately began to levitate the food containers into the pouch. When they were done they closed the pouch and game it to her along with her new crystal wand.

One of the elves then took her hand and aparated her out of the house and near the river near Potter Manor. It then handed her her pocket watch and aparated away. She was pissed. She had just wanted to eat something in the kitchen. 'What the hell has gotten to the house elves' she thought. She shivered. It was freezing outside. She looked at the ground and saw it was white. 'When did it snow? And how could it have snow? It's July for merlin's sake!' she thought angrily.

She opened her watch and it said 1:43 am. 'Make it august then'. When she was about to turn around to go back to the manor she saw the sky and gasped. The sky was alight with lights. 'An Aurora' she thought with awe. It was beautiful. She had never seen anything like it. But then she remembered that it's only seen in the northern night sky. it was way too south for it to naturally happen. Then came a strange meteorite shooting right at her. She screamed as she dived out of the way. When she stood she walked slowly to were the meteorite like light crash. She was trembling as she walked. When she got to where it crashed, she saw a small device that was glowing floating in the air. She knew she should have been cautious but it was drawing her in, so she grabbed it. When she opened her hand she saw an identical device to the one in her pocket. It then began to make a weird like screeching sound. When she looked at the river she saw that the water exploded upwards and made twin waterfalls above her. Her eyes widened. 'Surfs up' she thought panicking as she was sucked in. Then everything went black.


End file.
